Missing My Demon
by YaoiFanGirL18
Summary: Claude had taken Ciel away from Sebastian and mixed Alois' memories with him. After that, Ciel didn't know what happened next and found himself back in his own manor without Sebastian by his side anymore. Will the demon come back? Or ...


**Hey, guys! This is my 2nd fanfic of Sebby and Ciel. I was inspired to write this one while I was watching Kuroshitsuji season 2. So, here it is...**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. KUROSHITSUJI.**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing My Demon<strong>

**(Ciel's POV)**

There I was, Ciel Phantomhive, for the first time in my life was absolutely crazy about thinking of someone.

I stood in front of those big windows and looked at the clear, blue sky. It was practically a pleasant day for others, but for me it wasn't. Almost every day of my life felt like an empty shell. I always felt like there's a missing part of me that was lost.

_I'm missing someone..._

Since the day he left, I changed. Everything, almost everything inside me changed.

"Bocchan."

"Sebas-" I suddenly turned around to see if whose voice it was calling me.

"Bard?" Something sharp pierced through my heart as I saw my other servant and not the one whom I longed for so much.

"Is he back already?" I asked him with a sad yet hopeful tone.

He bowed slightly and shook his head. Knowing what his answer would be, I faced the window again and felt my heart still aching. It hurts. It's too much for me to handle.

I clench my chest because the pain feels like it's killing me. My eyes blurred as if I was about to cry.

"He's not back yet, isn't he?" I asked again, even though I knew that it was a mere hush of whisper.

"Yes."

_I knew it._

"I see."

"I'll leave now, bocchan."

_He's mad at me._

I heard the door opened and knew that the other two servants, Meirin and Finnian, were there. I even heard them saying, _'Poor, bocchan.'_ ... or something like that.

I went back to my table and continued on with my work, yet my mind was wandering off. My mind was still thinking about him.

_My demon, Sebastian Michaelis, is mad at me._

Yes. That's right.

_Damn!_

If I had just listened to him about not getting out of that filthy, old box ... then, those people wouldn't mistake me as _Alois Trancy_ and ... they wouldn't do those things to me.

Also, that Claude Faustus wouldn't have mixed up my memories with his dead master, Alois Trancy.

I threw away the papers on my desk, rested my head on the table, feeling myself crying again as I remembered what exactly happened that day.

After what those people did to me, letting me answer if I'm the real Alois Trancy; forcing me to reveal the plans of the crimes I haven't even done in my entire life; punishing me by soaking me wet with my clothes on, my hands and feet tied on the back of the chair I was sitting on. I was then in a room with a man all-dressed in black, asking me about myself.

Then, he told me that his name was Claude Faustus, _my butler_ and that I am Alois Trancy, _his master_.

He also told me about Sebastian Michaelis, a demon that formed a contract with Luka, _my younger brother_. According to Claude, Luka was the one who ordered Sebastian to burn the village and all of the people living in that place and that Sebastian was the one who killed Luka in the end.

However, all those things Claude told me were Alois Trancy's memories not mine.

Still, not knowing what the reason is, I believed in him. I believed in everything he said.

"Believe in me and only me, _my Lord._"

The words came into me clearly and it felt like something inside me is controlling not only my mind but also my heart.

Was Alois Trancy awakened inside me? Was he the one who controlled me? Was he the one who believed Claude, and not me?

_I really don't know ... I don't understand..._

I was so confused.

And when Sebastian Michaelis arrived...

"Bocchan ... what happened?" He asked, seeing me in an almost sitting position on the wooden floor with Claude by my side. He showed off that worried yet still demonic look of his to me.

I didn't answer back just stared at him, scared and cold.

"Bocchan ... are you-" came out that tone of his again as I slapped away his reaching hand to my pale face.

"Don't touch me, _demon_." I shouted at him, giving him a disgusted look.

Sebastian's face was in shock as he looked at me clinging into Claude's arms, hiding my face. That was when I realized Claude was holding me so tight.

"T-take me home, _my Claude_." I whispered and stared at him with tired eyes but that was not the thing my mind wanted to say.

The body belonged to me, Ciel Phantomhive, but the mind and the heart belonged to Alois Trancy.

I wanted to stop Alois for saying those words, for acting like that in front of Sebastian, _my demon_ whom I fell in love with.

Sadly, I can't.

I was losing to this Alois Trancy.

"Yes, _my Lord_." Claude answered the same words that _my_ Sebastian would answer me.

The next thing I knew, Claude's lips were on mine. He kissed me softly and passionately as I closed my eyes; feeling that I'm being also drawn to that kiss even though I knew that it was Alois who wanted it not me.

"Bocchan ..." Sebastian whispered while he stared at us, at Claude ... at me.

I can see and feel from Alois' mind what Sebastian felt seeing us that way.

Jealousy.

Anger.

_Love..._

"Claude ..." I stopped the kiss, closing my eyes. "... Take me home, now."

"Yes, _my Lord_." Those words again.

Claude then carried me as he stood up. As he passed by Sebastian, I can feel his demonic aura surpassing Claude's.

"Ciel Phantomhive is mine now, Sebastian Michaelis." The last words that Claude said made him angrier than ever.

What happened next?

I myself do not know.

All I could remember was, I woke up in my bed, inside my own manor and Tanaka-san serving my favorite tea, Earl Grey.

It was weird for me at first. I couldn't remember anything that happened after Claude brought me to the Trancy household.

After waking up, I asked for Sebastian but Tanaka-san and the others told me that he hasn't come back since the night he brought me back to my manor.

They told me that I've been missing for almost three weeks already. When I came back with Sebastian here, I was in an unconciuos state and he was practically injured when he brought me here at that time.

Now, it has been almost six days since that time and _my butler_, Sebastian Michaelis, hasn't come back yet.

So, you see...

_My demon and my butler, Sebastian Michaelis is mad at me._

"Young Master." A voice woke me up and I noticed that I have fallen asleep on my table.

"Tanaka-san?" I stared at him tiredly.

"It's almost lunch time, Young Master."

"Oh ..." Then I fixed myself and went with Tanaka-san for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Ciel's POV-<strong>

Outside the Phantomhive Manor, a man dressed all in black was hiding through the thick and tall bushes and trees.

His eyes was gleaming a crimson red color, dark auras surrounding him, and flowers dried up instantly in his every step.

"Bocchan." Whispered thickly by that man who was _Sebastian Michaelis_.

Inside the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel Phantomhive suddenly stood up and rushed towards those big windows, facing outside his manor.

"Sebastian."

"B-Bocchan? Is there anything wrong?" Meirin asked while the others stared at him in confusion.

"Sebastian. He's back. He's here. I can feel it." He touched his right eye and his heart was beating so fast again, getting _oh-so_ excited.

He then immediately went outside and searched for the demon himself.

"Bocchan, please finish your food first." Meirin and the others were behind him.

"Sebastian's here. I knew it. He's really here." The Earl continued searching for his butler, _his demon_.

A few minutes had gone by and his servants lost sight of him.

"Sebas ... tian ... where ... are ... you?" Ciel, standing at the center of a clearing, then found himself surrounded by thick bushes and tall trees.

He was now exhausted. His voice was hoarse. His body was cold. His heart was aching. And when a single tear escaped his eyes, the rain poured down.

A cold gush of wind hit his trembling body. He and his pride were now both soaked in the rain.

"Sebastian ... I know ... you're there. Please ... come out. This ... is an ... order. _Please ..._" His desperate voice was calling for him again and again as he removed his eye patch. The symbol of their contract was gleaming as he cried.

Little did he know that the demon was secretly watching him. He was watching his master with those crimson red eyes. Eyes that was full of lust, possessiveness and that hungry feeling of wanting him all by himself.

"Sebastian ... _please ... please ..._" Tears still kept on escaping his eyes. He was so desperate.

So...

_Please..._

"I-"

Finally, his trembling and weak body surrendered under the rain.

"Bocchan!"

The demon suddenly rushed to his unconciuos master and held him in his arms. His heart ached when he saw his pale face and the shed of tear that escaped his eyes. He even felt his master's sufferings for the past days that he wasn't with him.

_Forgive me, Bocchan._

Sebastian placed a light kiss on Ciel's forehead, carrying him and brought him back inside the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ciel's POV)<strong>

I found myself waking up on my bed again. My body felt so hot, thick blankets were covered on almost half of me and my head felt like it's going to burst.

_What ... happened?_

I tried to sit up on my bed, and I did. Then I heard a knock and Meirin entered the room with my medicine and a glass of water. After a few minutes of drinking it, I felt a little better.

_Sebastian was there..._

"I knew it." I whispered to myself and got out of bed just to stand in front of those large windows again.

Placing my hands on the glass, I watched the full moon that shined brightly almost just like the sun and the stars- I never thought that they were so beautiful at night time.

_What a nice view..._

_I wish Sebastian's here to watch the skies at night with me._

"Sebastian." I called out his name again, smiling to myself and I don't even know why I did that.

"Bocchan."

Surprised, I slowly turned around to see if it really is him.

"Sebas ... tian ..." I uttered his name, seeing him standing beside my closet- not far away from me.

"Sebastian ... it really is you. You're ..." I clench my chest and held back the tears that were about to escape.

"I'm back, _my Lord._" My demon, my butler and now the one I love, Sebastian Michaelis, has returned.

_My Lord..._

_Oh, how I missed those words..._

"Sebastian!" I finally embraced him when he was now in front of me and cried.

He removed my arms around his waist and knelt down on one knee as I looked at those crimson red eyes of his.

"Sebastian ..." He cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumb.

I felt his warm hands on my cheeks while I held at it, saying these words...

"I missed you, Sebastian."

His eyes went wide upon hearing those words, and I was a little ashamed of myself.

"My Lord?"

Then I removed his hands and stepped a little further away from him.

"I'm ... s-sorry, Sebastian. I was ... just ... just ..." I started crying again.

"It's just ... I really did miss you ... _so much_. When you were gone, I felt lonely. Even though the other servants were here, I was so lonely. It seems that the mansion wouldn't be complete without you. Even I wouldn't be complete without you."

I gathered all of my strength to look at him, who was now standing.

"The contract is what brings us closer together, closer to you Sebastian but I think it isn't just the contract." I paused.

"Then what is it, _my Lord_?" His eyes were already glowing.

I stared at him again. "_Love. _It's love, Sebastian. This is what brings me closer to you even though we were apart from each other.

_"Love, my Lord?"_ He asked me as he stepped closer to me.

I smiled at him sadly and replied, "Funny, isn't it? I never imagined myself falling in love with a demon like you who just wants to devour my soul in the end. I don't know what to do if you're gone. I ... I ... don't know. Never in my life had I imagined swallowing my pride just to say this to you ..."

I stared at him for the second time, tears still coming out of my eyes. "I'm in love with you, Sebastian. I love you."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us but what surprised me more was that Sebastian, a demon, smiled warmly at me. Not that demonic smile of his but that smile we humans have and the one which reminded me of my late father.

He cupped my face again and began to speak. "For hundreds of years of being a butler and a _demon_, serving different masters and taking their souls in the end, _you_, my Lord, are the first one to say those words to me and made also feel the same way about you. It was so ... _good_ to hear. So, please ..." He leaned down his face on mine.

"... Please say it again, my Lord. Say those words again about missing me and falling in love with me."

"I ... I missed you so much, Sebastian and I ... I love you."

The demon smiled at me again before placing a short and quick kiss on my lips.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I made you suffer when I was gone." The look on my Sebastian's eyes was so different. It wasn't the look that he would give sometimes. I ... just don't know. It was so different in a loving way.

I shook my head and stared at him again, clenching his chest with my small fists. "No ... it's alright. I'm fine now because you're here."

For the third time, he showed off his smile again and that was the time our kiss stayed a little bit longer. It was a slow and chaste kiss as he pulled me closer, his hand on my waist and the other on my face.

I was the first to stop the kiss, gasping for air while my eyes were half-lid open.

"Love me, Sebastian." Were the next words I said before he carried me into my bed and laid me on my back.

We started kissing each other again. The kiss became more intense, our tongues having battle in each other's mouth.

I broke off the kiss again- a trail of saliva was left on my now, bruised lips.

"Bocchan." He whispered sexily in my ear while his hands were already starting to undress me.

I moaned a little after hearing his voice and closed my eyes. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered back, "Call me by my name, Sebastian. Please ..."

"Open your eyes, bocchan." He demanded.

"Sebastian ..." I did what he told me.

We stared into each other's eyes again and I saw that his demon eyes were glowing. They were so full of lust and love.

We shared another kiss again. Sebastian's kiss was so rough yet it was so addictive.

"_Ciel _..." He whispered thickly on my lips after he broke the kiss.

I closed my eyes and he started kissing me again as he whispered my name.

"_Ciel _..." Then a peck on the lips.

"_Ciel_ ..." A kiss on my face.

"_Ciel_ ..." A lick and a nip on my jaw line.

"_My Ciel ..._" A kiss, a lick, and a nip on my pale neck.

"Sebastian ... please ... stop teasing me." I moaned as he continued on kissing me.

He smirked as I realized that I was already naked and I don't even know how that demon did it.

"You really are so beautiful, _Ciel_." He took away his clothes as well and stared at my whole body.

"S-Sebastian ..."

"Yes?" His deep voice made me shudder and his now _naked body_ made me blushes more. Indeed, a demon's body is so perfect. I immediately looked away and clenched the pillow as I felt the growing ache of my own member.

"What's wrong, _Ciel_?" I shuddered again when he caressed me with his warm hands. They were on my face, down to my neck, and to my torso as his lips found its way to one of my nipples, licking, sucking and biting it.

"Ah~ S-Sebastian ... I ..." I wasn't still looking at him for I was embarrassed and I could also feel my whole body melting with his kisses and touches. It was so ... _good._

He stopped for a while and stared at my body again.

"Look at me, _Ciel._" He demanded again.

I then looked at him. My eyes were already half-opened.

"S-Sebastian ..." It was all I could utter.

"Are you already hard, _Ciel_?"

"I-I'm not ... Ahh~" He purred in my ear and rubbed my nipples.

"Oh, really? Let's see." He smirked. "Spread your legs for me, then."

I was so embarrassed already that I felt like crying. Sebastian kissed me again and said, "C'mon, _Ciel_. Don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle with you."

I cupped his face and looked into his eyes seductively. "N-No, Sebastian. I don't want you to be gentle with me. Be the demon that you are. Be rough on me. Do me as you've always wanted to. So, please..." I then held my legs and spread them in front of him.

Sebastian was speechless as he looked at my aching member. I could sense the lust inside of him. I knew that he wanted me so much and the same goes for me as well.

"No taking back of words, _Ciel._ _This _is what you want." He suddenly rubbed the head of my cock with his thumb and started stroking it slowly.

"Look at you, _Ciel_. You're overflowing already." He licked my neck again and began on biting on every part of it. He was definitely making his other mark that would remind me of whom I belong to.

"A-Aahh~ Se-Sebastian ... I-I'm ..."

"You're what, _Ciel_?" His strokes became faster and faster. His kisses and marks were already planted in every part of my body.

"I-I'm ... C-cumming ... please~"

"Not yet." I then screamed as he immediately took my cock in his mouth, swallowing and licking every part of it.

"Ahhh~ Se-Sebastian ... I'm ... cumming ..." Tears escaped my eyes as he continued on what he was doing.

_So good..._

"Se-Sebastian!" I couldn't hold it any longer and released all of it in his mouth. I gasped for air and saw him swallowed everything.

"_Ciel._" He said before kissing me again and slipping his wet tongue into my mouth. We kissed again and again, but this time it was more rough and harsh that my lips were already bruised. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and suddenly held on his hair when he inserted one finger into my opening.

I trembled and almost screamed in his mouth. My reaction made him added one more finger in it.

"A virgin, I see." He said between kisses and started scissoring inside me.

"Ahh~ O-Of course, I-I am." I stated and captured his lips hungrily.

He kept on doing it until he hit something inside me that made me moan with pleasure.

I just can't help it anymore and rubbed myself on him that made him groan. I felt his big and warm cock also aching. As I reached to touch it myself, he pinned both of my hands above my head and suddenly kissed me harshly while biting my lower lip.

He suddenly removed his fingers inside me and lifted my waist a bit higher.

"Ahh ... Look at you, _Ciel._ It's so pink. It's calling me to enter you now but I need to loosen you up first."

I bit my own lip when he started on licking my entrance with his wet and hot tongue.

"Se-Sebastian ... please ... I want ... you ... inside me ... _now_." I begged as I moaned.

He smirked and immediately prepared himself to enter me.

My eyes went wide as I screamed when I felt his huge cock inside me.

"Nnngh... _Ciel_..." He groaned as he pushed himself all the way inside of me.

"Se-Sebastian... Ahh~ I... It's..."

"I'm going to start to move now." He kissed my temples and held my hands that were above my head.

All I could do was scream and moan at the same time while he slammed himself in and out of me. My whole body felt hot. I don't even know if it's my fever or Sebastian's rough way of having sex with me right now.

"AAAHHHHH~ Sebastian... harder! Faster! I want to feel you more!" He slammed again and again and he was really driving me crazy.

"Shh... You're too loud, _Ciel_. Everyone will hear you." He whispered on my lips as his left hand found its way to my nipples, pinching and rubbing it with his thumb.

"B-But... It's... so... Ahh~" I moaned again.

"_Ciel... Ciel... Ciel..._" Was all he could utter at that moment as he made his marks on my neck again.

The pleasure became more intense when Sebastian was hitting that the same spot inside me.

"Se-Sebastian! More! More! Harder! Ahh~"

"Nnngh... _Ciel..._" He did it again and again.

He slammed in and out of me, kissing, licking and biting every part of my body. From my now bruised lips, to my neck, my nipples and my torso, he kept on doing those things.

"Se-Sebastian... I-I'm... c-cumming... Ahh~ Harder!"

"We'll cum together, _Ciel._" His sexy voice made me feel the pleasure more.

He then captured my lips again, inserting his tongue inside my mouth while his left hand was stroking my cock.

Everything was so good that I can't think of anything anymore.

"AHH~ Sebastian~"

"_Ciel..._"

We both reached our climax and I felt Sebastian's hot and thick cum inside of me.

My whole body felt so weak and my eyes were already half-lid open. I breathe heavily and stared at him.

I was going to say something when he immediately pulled me up and put my arms around his neck.

"Ahh~ Se-Sebastian... what... are you... doing? It's so... deep... Please... I... can't anymore..."

"Shh..." He suddenly kissed me again. "I'm not done with you yet. You want me to be rough with you, right? And so, I am. Now_, move._"

I did what he said and started to ride him. It was still painful yet it was so much better than the other position we had. He was kissing me passionately as I moved until we both reached our climax again.

"Se-Sebastian... t-take it out. Please... I can't anymore..." I said as I breathe heavily.

"No way. I'm not satisfied yet." The demon only smirked at me and captured my lips again.

What happened next?

Well, we were up all night doing it.

When I woke up the next morning, my whole body was on fire. My fever came back.

But, it's alright because my butler is back already.

_Sebastian Michaelis, my butler, my demon and now my lover..._

And, that was what I longed for.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS for reading!<strong>

**So, did you like it? Tell me!**

**REVIEWS are much appreciated!**

**xD**


End file.
